just for tonight
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: in which jade won moose and just a little bit more. / written because i love that jade finally kissed someone other than beck and COME ON, it's hot. /jade/moose/ written for anjhuzen on tumblr.


She feels like she hasn't been kissed in _forever_.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and grabs her by her waist, yanking her off the driver's seat and into his lap. The small space of the car making it difficult for her to actually be comfortable, but nevertheless she managed. Placing her legs besides his thighs she sits up to adjust herself, never parting from his lips, and she slowly sits back down.

Her eyes grew wide when she felt him. "Oh, you're big _everywhere_, aren't you?"

Moose laughs against her throat and _oh god, this feels so good_. Seriously, how long has she gone without getting laid? Three months? A whole year? How the fuck did she ever manage?

She feels Moose's large hands against her back, slowly going up and down in fierce strokes of violent moves. She moans against his lips because really, his hands are made for this. Hands that destroy gloves, she wonders what else he could destroy…

"Um, Jade…?" He interrupts her train of thought and she wants to kick him. "I don't have anything on me…"

"Shit," She says through her teeth. She gets in the driver's seat and pulls out of the space they were in. She stops by the nearest gas station and she quickly enters the market.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ The market's full of mothers with their kids and elderly people just sitting by the stools. She grabs a fold that had two condoms and pays for it hastily. The forty something year old cashier looks at her strangely, one of his eyebrows twitching up and that's when she noticed she picked the _Large_ set. She slams the money and exits.

She runs as fast as she can back to her car and finds Moose listening to _Sick Puppies_ on Alpha Rock and _holy shit_; he just got 100% hotter.

He looks at her and bites his lower lip. "So, in a car or wanna rent a room?"

"Car," She says, returning to the space she was parked. "Definitely car." She jumps on top of him again and he just rips her shirt off like paper. She laughs and then bites her lower lip as his hands roamed her body again, this time focusing on her breast, his big hand curving at the black lace fabric.

"Sexy," He says. She takes of his buttoned shirt and that gray shirt he has on is way too tight so she takes it right of him. Skin against skin, he arch's her back and licks her from her waist up and she feels shivers.

The music was still on at full blast, playing Aerosmith's _Dream On. _Moose runs his hands under Jade's skirt and against her legging covered thighs and everything in her is on fire. He passed his fingers against her dark and purple hair and gently pulls it and she fucking looses it. She lowers her leggings down to her knees and basically did a little strip tease. He places to fingers against her lace underwear and began stroking against her.

She moaned hard and slammed her back against the dashboard. He licked her again, from her waist, to her stomach and _pop _her breasts are finally free of her bra and he passes his tongue in one nipple and squeezes her other breast with one of his hands.

"Moose," She moans as she scratches him, black nails digging against his back. Her teeth are clenched. He moves underneath her and starts unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. Never leaving her breasts. "You're a talented guy." She complements him and he laughs against her neck. He starts kissing it and she starts stroking him, he was pretty hard already, but it never hurt to help.

Jade separates her neck from him and pulls herself back far enough for him to roll his condom on. When finally ready, she jumps on him like a lioness. He pushes her panties aside with two thumbs and one, two, three he slammed himself inside her. Her skirt clashed against his waist sometimes, so he unzipped it all away and clenched her waist against him.

His fucking phone rang.

She lowers her head and it read 'Beck'. He looks at it, but she grabs his face and kisses him, biting his lips and slowly licking them again. "I dare you to answer it…" She whispers.

He does. "Hey Beck, I-I—'' He begins stuttering when Jade holds him tight with her legs and begins riding him. Making noises of skin against skin and sexy little moans Jade did under her breath.

"_Moose, you ok? You didn't show up for the Twinkle Aid thing." _

Motherfucking shit. How was he supposed to explain he was fucking his ex-girlfriend? He swallows a lump that he didn't know had formed as Jade bite her earlobe, slowly pushing him into her.

"I'll call you back," He says and slams the phone shut. He takes Jade by her arms and pushes her back. "We're gonna fuck in the back." He says in low breath. He moves back and manages to take his belt off and lowering his pants a bit more. In the process, she took off her boots, panties and leggings, but kept the skirt on. He eyes her with one of his eyebrows arched. "Why keep the skirt?"

She gives him a seductive smile that makes him so hot, he physically _needs_ to touch her. "Makes it kinkier." He pushes her down and puts himself on top of her, spreading her legs around him. He starts banging against her. The station puts on The Cranberries _Zombie_ and shit, shit, shit, this is way too good.

And they're like that for a full half hour, she presses and presses against him, but this only seemed to motivate him to go deeper, harder and faster. On, out, in, out. God he was _amazing_. They were like that until she literally couldn't take it anymore and she comes. All around him, she screams his name as her nails dig deep in his shoulders. He huffs and puffs against her until he finally comes, on her stomach. He kisses her more.

She laughs. _I won, I won. _


End file.
